<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arsonist's lullaby by eyecannotbelieveya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773055">Arsonist's lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecannotbelieveya/pseuds/eyecannotbelieveya'>eyecannotbelieveya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Changmin's future wife, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other, no bad feelings only love, not beated we die like real men, this is honestly written more like an letter man idk what I was aming for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecannotbelieveya/pseuds/eyecannotbelieveya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A qucik summary of tvxq from 2003 until 2020 told through Changmin's eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arsonist's lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Changmin is 15, he can swear that he’s smelling gasoline <em> everywhere </em>. He knows his senses are fooling him, playing a morbid trick on him.</p><p> </p><p>But everything is smelling like gasoline, from his school uniform to the training rooms at SM, his mother’s perfume and even Yunho-hyung's clothes smells like gasoline and Changmin hadn't even been that close to the older boy.</p><p> </p><p>Months of training pays off and at the end of 2003, TVXQ debuts as a five-member boy group in a Boa and Britney Spears showcase. “Hug” is released a few weeks later. It does fairly well, selling a total of 169 000 copies. Changmin stops smelling gasoline everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>2003 ends and early winter of 2004 begins, Changmin turns 16. There’s cake and candles. He blows them out. His hyungs throw cake in his face. </p><p> </p><p>They might drive him insane with their ways of doing things but it’s better than living with two pre-pubescent girls.  He’s happy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Changmin turns nineteen in 2007. His first girlfriend breaks up with him. Changmin takes comfort in the flame of a lit candle. His hyungs just shake their heads at him and leave him alone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Three of them leave. Changmin stays with Yunho. He takes comfort in burning photos, albums and magazines of the five of them. Yunho doesn’t ask any questions about his coping methods and leaves him alone. He watches the flames burn up a major part of his career and he wonders where he’s stood at now. The future isn’t clear and he’s unsure if he’ll ever get to stand on the stage again. </p><p> </p><p>The fire dies. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin gives it one last look and leaves the dorm's small balcony and heads to bed. </p><p> </p><p>His bed feels unfamiliar and he can feel depression seep deep into his bones. He pulls the duvet further over himself, burying himself and his feelings under the soft fabric. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The two of them debut as a duo. It goes surprisingly well, the general public and the fans seem happy, Yunho seems happy. It brings peace to Changmin and his fears.</p><p> </p><p>The album goes to the number one spot one the Gaon album chart the week it's released and it stays there for a second week. Over 250 000 copies are sold alone just in south Korea. Changmin doesn't have the numbers on how it does internationally, he can only imagine. </p><p> </p><p>An ocean of red had met his eyes as the two of them had stepped out on stage, the stadium exploding in loud cheers and screams. The intensity of the reaction makes Changmin’s heart swell with pride and love. He shares a look with his hyung, his now only hyung and he can see that Yunho is feeling the same as him. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them can do it, they’ll rise again no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>There’s no flames involved this time, Changmin’s too busy hugging Yunho and the staff. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>SM gives clear signal for him to debut as a solo artist and the ball is in motion again. Months pass,winter turns into spring, flowers bloom and the snow melts away. Cherry blossoms and sun fills the streets and sky of Seoul. </p><p> </p><p>The album is dropped. It does well, topping a total of eight countries and the title track takes the number one spot on the QQ Music’s music video charts in China. There’s no flames involved in the celebration this time either. Instead it’s filled with laughter, love and life-lasting memories. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Spring of 2020 rolls into summer and the air is scolding, flowers are blooming. He proposes to his girlfriend and is soon set to be a groom. The feeling of things truly falling into its place fills him. </p><p> </p><p>SM gives a statement about his marriage and he writes the fans a letter. </p><p> </p><p>The response is mostly good. Some bad comments and reactions here and there but he did except that anyways. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t matter, he has blessings for his marriage by the families and Yunho, that’s all that matters. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh. you actually made it this far. Hi!</p><p>Honestly, I haven't written in ages and it shows. I'm sorry if this absolutley sucks but meh, I'm gonna post it anyway. </p><p>This fic is widely inspired by Hozier's Arsonists Lullaby and the fact that I am SOOOO happy for Changmin and his marriage. I'm like an excited mother watching one of her children getting married. </p><p>This started as a fic about Changmin being an arsonist, like I was originally gonna have him lit shit on fire and then I did a qucik google search and found out that this song isn't about litting shit on fire, it's about growth and this is the outcome of that google search. </p><p>So it's about growth and shit and it's badly written but please comment and give me kudos if you read it, that makes me really happy. </p><p>And at the very end, I'd like to say that English isn't my native tongue so I apologize for any grammar errors. </p><p>Also, keep staying away from people you don't live with, wear your mask and don't be a dick/racist. </p><p>Bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>